mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
New World (Map Game)/995 - 999
995 The friendly match between Neubayern's Kaiserliche Fußballmanschaft and the Donetskian National Football Team is played in March this year at the Friedrich-Stadion in Munich. The captain of Neubayern is Hermann Robinson; the captain of Novodonetsk is Pietro Radenko. The commentators for the match are Martin Lyler from Britannia and Robin Schmidt of Karlstadt. The result is a 2-3 victory for Novodonetsk after a tight match. Neubayern: The hype for the 996 elections begins to grip the nation. Political parties begin to drum up support from the people but the Democratic Unity Front under the new constitution is barred from holding massive rallies as they used to for a period of five elections (15 years at most) in order to give other parties the opportunity to get larger. Nevertheless, the DEN embarks on a powerful political campaign to ensure that they remain at least a major party in the Reich. *'Kriegsmarine:' The KMS Prinz Georg fires a gun-salute on 4th April to commemorate Crown Prince Georg's 12th birthday. *'Donetskian Dip: '''King Sergei I offers, to cement our alliance, to arrange a marriage between Crown Princess Helena and his second oldest son, Prince Dimitri. *'Neubayern Dip:' While we appreciate Novodonetsk's gesture, we would like to have the 10-year-old Crown Princess to get to know Prince Dimitri and allow them to develop relationships on their own before considering marriage, rather than to arrange it. This is, after all, the 10th century (moving into the 11th), and the Royal Family wishes to take a more liberal stance to such matters. *'Donetskian Dip: We might have miscommunicated this. We did not mean for the marriage right now, but we did mean for Prince Dimitri and Princess Helena to develop a relationship, with the possibility of marriage. '''Union of Novodonetsk: Mil and infra. Sergei Pavyluchenko is president of the Union. The referendum is held, and the results are in. With 69% of the votes, Sergei Pavyluchenko is made Tsar of Novodonetsk. No changes are made to the administrative divisions. Tsar Sergei I proudly hold a speech, in which he thanks the people of Novodonetsk for their trust and promises not to fail them. His son, Roman, is Crown Prince of Novodonetsk. The following leaders(and their family) are invited to the coronation: *'Kaiser Heinrich III of Neubayern' *'President of the Alliance to Restore Democracy' *'President of Zarinthia' *'Chief William Ross of CoR' *'Leader of Daria' *'President of Hudson' *'President of Washington Bay' *'President of Colnia' **'Neubayern Dip:' The Reich congratulates newly crowned Tsar Sergei I and his son Prince Roman on the instalment of the newly formed House of Pavyluchenko as the Royal Family of Novodonetsk. The Kaiser, Queen, Crown Princess and Princess Helena travel to the Union of Novodonetsk on a state visit to attend the Tsar's coronation as well as Prince Roman's investiture ceremony, accompanied by the Ambassador to Novodonetsk as well as a Royal Guard contingent. In response to the Donetskian request to have marriage arranged between Helena and Prince Dimitri (which was turned down for the time being), the Neubayernisch entourage visits the Pavyluchenkos at the Presidential Palace so that the two families can get to know each other at a more personal level. Britannian Empire: '''The empire experiences a period of economic prosperity, with the highest economic growth in it's history occurring in the last 5 years. The Imperial Britannian University of Technology is finished, at the same time with the new capital, Albion. '''Mil,eco, and tech are improved *Btw mods, I need to know the results of the Havenstown elections. It said that they'd have one this year 995.5 The Havenstown election results are in. They are as follows: *PARTY:ELECTORATES WON:TOTAL % *Democratic Party:20/106:19% *Labour Party:12/106:11% *Conservative Party:15/106:14% *Liberal Party:37/106:35% *Democratic Destiny Front:22/106:21% The results are at first inconclusive as none of the parties hold a large majority of the Board. However, the Democrats and Labourers put their supports behind the Liberals, while the Conservatives declare their support for the DDF. The Liberals therefore become a minority government, and the DDF the opposition party in the Board of Cities. Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba: '''The Alliance hosts the re-shuffle of its cabinet with a clear green party majority due to the increased rise in pacifism in the country. Due to this issue the military budget is halved compared to education and technology. Money is poured into finding a much more renewable source of green energy for the future. 996 '''I'll let everyone post on the last turn as well, but the new turn has to start, so today there'll be two turns running concurrently. Neubayerische Reich: The Reich holds its first multi-party parliamentary elections for Reichsparlament! The results will be posted soon. *'Party:Seats won:Total %' *DEN:142/590:24.1% *NLP:297/590:50.3% *SPN:37/590:6.3% *GFN:85/590:14.4% *CDU:24/590:4.1% *Ind:5/590:0.8% *The votes have been counted, and it has been calculated that the National Liberal Party has won enough seats to form a majority government in Reichsparlament. For the first time in the history of the Reich, the Democratic Unity Front is no longer the ruling party. Outgoing Reichsleiter Konstantin Wolff congratulates the Liberals for their good work and wishes them and Reichsleiter-elect Sara Mahler luck. Wolff becomes the Leader of the Opposition. *'RBC March': Hohensberg Palace has announced to the world the great news that Queen Victoria is pregnant! It has been kept under wraps for a while so that the public could recover more from the all-too-recent death of Prince Georg. The Queen is now just in her second trimester, and the birth is expected in August this year. The new royal baby is a boy, and the Kaiser and Queen have chosen the name Franz Georg Heinrich August. The boy will be named after his late elder brother. Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba: '''The Green government continues its research hoping to make a much more durable and cheap wind turbine. For now all houses are begun to be fitted with solar panels to be completed by the new millennial. The halving of the military creates a lot of protests from far right groups in the government with the demand that the military is the most important factor with the Holy Empire surrounding them. 996.5 '''The global population is currently approximately 3,792,949,980. Neubayerische Reich: On August 5th the royal baby Prince Franz was born! The Reich rejoices with the arrival of the newest member of the Royal Family. Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia: '''Following the war, supreme leader Saikō Genshu initiates more economic reforms to modernize the economy, to take effect by the new millennium. This is part of his efforts on turning Orientalia from a decadent police state to a socialist powerhouse. Houses are begun to be fitted with solar panels to be completed by the new millennial. More factories and state-controlled businesses are built, to increase employment rate. Argriculture is given more notice. The Military continues to upgrade technological advantage. As food shortage is mitigated by developing agriculture, we become more self-sufficient. Some of Saikō Genshu's reforms include: *Any amount of freedom is fine as long as no principles are disobeyed and there is no threat to the government *Within the home, parents are more important to their children than is the government, but children should act with the government outside of a house *The state is responible to enhance moral discipline, to keep a unified country. *Corporations are a necessary component of an economy, but they should be monitored so as not to be a threat to the government, and the popular majority *The charter has Socialist principles regarding the economy but basic rights are secured (freedom of speech, right to bear arms etc.). Supreme leader Saikō Genshu now puts his eyes on exporting the socialist ideals by supporting left-wing factions in deveploping countries, by arms or aid, and aiding Terra Alba rebels. '''SECRET: We are continuing work on a program only known as "Project ADONIS", whose aim is to synthesize a super-soldier with the use of testosterone. Also attemps to give aid to and forge an alliance with the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba in the form of arms, artillery, and food aid. 997 With the dawn of the new millennium drawing ever closer, nations around the world prepare for the festivities. Neubayern: We officially announce that we will be hosting a World Exhibition in Munich from January 1 to February 1 1000 to celebrate the arrival of the new millennium. Also, the Georg-Stadion is completed ahead of schedule for the Prince Georg Memorial Cup. Again, the Reich invites all countries to participate in the Georg Cup. At the moment we only have three teams participating and may be forced to postpone the event until more countries join. *Britannian Dip: We wish to join the Georg Cup Britannian Empire: The empire experiences a period of economic prosperity, with the highest economic growth in it's history occuring in the last 5 years. The Imperial Britannian University of Technology is finished, at the same time with the new capital, Albion. Mil,eco, and tech are improved 997.5 The global population is currently 3,793,520,750. Neubayern: We begin plans to conduct research missions in Glaciemius. Expansion of the Kriegswehr is temporarily halted to allow for devotion of the national budget to other areas such as education and infrastructure. Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia: Following the war, supreme leader Saikō Genshu initiates more economic reforms to modernize the economy, to take effect by the new millennium. This is part of his efforts on turning Orientalia from a decadent police state to a socialist powerhouse. Houses are begun to be fitted with solar panels to be completed by the new millennial. More factories and state-controlled businesses are built, to increase employment rate. Argriculture is given more notice. The Military continues to upgrade technological advantage. As food shortage is mitigated by developing agriculture, we become more self-sufficient. Some of Saikō Genshu's reforms include: *Any amount of freedom is fine as long as no principles are disobeyed and there is no threat to the government *Within the home, parents are more important to their children than is the government, but children should act with the government outside of a house *The state is responible to enhance moral discipline, to keep a unified country. *Corporations are a necessary component of an economy, but they should be monitored so as not to be a threat to the government, and the popular majority *The charter has Socialist principles regarding the economy but basic rights are secured (freedom of speech, right to bear arms etc.). Supreme leader Saikō Genshu now puts his eyes on exporting the socialist ideals by supporting left-wing factions in deveploping countries, by arms or aid, and aiding Terra Alba rebels. ' SECRET: We are continuing work on a program only known as "Project ADONIS", whose aim is to synthesize a super-soldier with the use of testosterone. Also attemps to give aid to and forge an alliance with the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba in the form of arms, artillery, and food aid'. Realm of Novodonetsk: '''The Union is renamed into the Realm. '''The Realm officially declares war upon the New Roman Republic and invades that-little-piece-of-land-that-borders-us-of-which-I-have-no-clue-what-it-is-called(strategic casus belli). We call upon Neubayern to join us in invading the Romans. Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba: '''With the Green government finally calming both objectors inside and outside the party they continue on their research into more environmental friendly methods. The country's technology, infrastructure and economy are improved. 998 '''Neubayern: The Donetskian request for a declaration of war upon the New Roman Republic is brought before Reichsparlament by the Minister for Foreign Affairs. Reichsparlament takes a vote as to whether we should render military assistance to Novodonetsk. *'RNG:' 8'. An 80% majority of ''Reichsparlament vote for a declaration of war upon the New Roman Republic, under the pretext of a preemptive strike against a potentially hostile nation. The already-massive and mobilised Kriegswehr scrambles into action as we open a war on two fronts, immediately commencing airstrikes upon Roman cities. Two field armies (in total around 200,000 troops) are sent into mainland Rome and another army (100,000) is sent into the region bordering the northern regions of the Reich. The Kriegsmarine begins bombardment of Roman coastal towns and ports. An army corps stands ready to move into the area being attacked by Novodonetsk should Donetskian armies require direct assistance. '''DSR North Oritenalia: In an attempt to spread the communist ideology, we make use of the war with Novodonetsk by send secret agents to the New Roman Republic to form peaseant armies under the command of the native revolutionary leader Gaius Marcus. The reforms continue, building roads, schools and hospitals, expanding airfields and creating a tourist industry, pitching the country as a socialist paradise. Washington Bay: The new president is sworn in. not much else happens. states bickering, new laws, etc. mil and tech 998.5 The war between Neubayern, Novodonetsk and Rome continues. The Kaiser suspends the Prince Georg Cup that would have taken place in 1000 until a peace is reached. Neubayern: MAD prevents us from launching nuclear weapons on Rome. So, we continue to battle it out in a more conventional manner, with the Kriegsmarine engaging the Romans in port cities such as Mediolanum and Neptunia, and the Kriegsheer fighting in other towns like Caesaria, Augusta and Magnum. Neubayern attempts to expand by 200px into the south and 200px into Rome's northern territories. *'RNG:' 7'''. The Kriegsmarine successfully attacks Mediolanum and Neptunia. Caesaria falls; however, Neubayerisch forces in Augusta and Magnum face strong resistance and are forced to resort to a siege of these cities. Neubayern expands by 200px to the south and 150px to the north. '''South Orientalia: joins war against Rome, hoping to gain land. *'MOD': I'm not sure if it'd be practical for South Orientalia to go to war against Rome, because Rome is on the other side of the world. If South Orientalia was an intercontinental colonial empire, I'd accept it, but since it's nowhere near that, I highly doubt South Orientalia would realistically be interested in a war against Rome at this time. 999 This is the last year of the 9th century and the 1st millennium! The global population has exploded and now stands at 3,759,620,953. Neubayern: Our forces continue to push into Rome. We intensify our siege on Augusta and Magnum. We take many prisoners, but we ensure that our POWs are treated well. We continue regular aerial bombardment of Roman cities. We attempt to expand by 200px into the south and 200px into the north. *'RNG:' 10. Neubayern's latest endeavours in the war are a fantastic success. Both Augusta and Magnum capitulate. Neubayern expands by 250px to the south and 250px to the north. Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba: '''The Alliances economy is booming after is green revolution but with the Empire so close and so dangerous the Alliance once again turns its focus to strengthening its Southern Armies and Navies '''DSR North Oritenalia: The Saikō brothers coninue reforming and partially opening up the country. Pop culture had been opened up by Saikō Orochi because he believes it had stagnated, and with good reason. North Orientalian pop culture today resemble those of 950s South Orientalia but with a communist twist. In an attempt to spread the communist ideology, we make use of the war with Novodonetsk by send secret agents to the New Roman Republic to form peaseant armies under the command of the native revolutionary leader (insert name). The reforms continue, building roads, schools and hospitals, expanding airfields and creating a tourist industry, pitching the country as a socialist paradise. Chairman Saiko Orochi decided a base in the western hemisphere would be very useful for the spreading of socialism, so he sent 27 year old Akashi Tokugawa to help train and arm a revolutionary movement on the region of Nova Belgica. To Tokugawa’s dismay when he arrived in the dead of night by nuclear submarine, what he thought was the welcoming party was the entire Communist Party, six hundered men. Tokugawa did not give up and by 998 he had assembled an effective fighting force of 20,142 men, and the Workers' Party of New Rome had just over fifty thousand members. SECRET: We are continuing work on a program only known as "Project ADONIS", whose aim is to synthesize a super-soldier with the use of testosterone. Also attemps to give aid to and forge an alliance with the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba in the form of arms, artillery, and food aid. '''However after intervening in a civil conflict in a piece of land south of the Kingdom of Liberty populated by impoverished inhabitants of African origin, with North Orientalian rule secured, the People's Republic of Mabuda is proclaimed. '''Where is Everybody? IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 13:21, July 4, 2015 (UTC) 999.5 Let's go! Neubayern: Hype in Neubayern begins to build up as in 1000 they will have plenty to celebrate about: the new millennium, the World Exhibition and the Kaiser's Silver Jubilee! The population celebrates as the Kriegswehr sees more and more victories in Rome. Empire of Britannia'':'' 'With the end of the war in sight, Britannian troops are demobilized and troop numbers return to pre-war levels. The massive influx of returning troops meant that more jobs will be taken up by them, with a surprising amount heading into the technologies industry. The University of Technology continues to be built, with 5000 students already enrolling regardless of the completion rate. The economy, fueled by the growing service and technologies industry, grows by a staggering 12.5%. The Britannian Armed Forces continues to expand, regardless of the peace offered to North Orientalia. A tank factory is built in outskirts of Eire State while the Stark Military Economic Zone, an industrial center built for the sole purpose of supplying Britannia with arms, tanks, aircraft, and ships is built in Starkshire. The first nuclear power plant in the country, the Queen Lamidia Nuclear Power Plant, capable of sustaining the entire south coast due to the small land area of Britannia is constructed. in the meantime, 6 hydroelectric powerplants are also built in the borders of major States to increase the usage of reneweable energy. '(Mil/Eco/Tech) DSR North Oritenalia: The Saikō brothers coninue reforming and partially opening up the country. Pop culture had been opened up by Saikō Orochi because he believes it had stagnated, and with good reason. North Orientalian pop culture today resemble those of 950s South Orientalia but with a communist twist. In an attempt to spread the communist ideology, we make use of the war with Novodonetsk by send secret agents to the New Roman Republic to form peaseant armies under the command of the native revolutionary leader (insert name). The reforms continue, building roads, schools and hospitals, expanding airfields and creating a tourist industry, pitching the country as a socialist paradise. SECRET: Chairman Saiko Orochi decided a base in the western hemisphere would be very useful for the spreading of socialism, so he sent 27 year old Akashi Tokugawa to help train and arm a revolutionary movement on the region of Nova Belgica. To Tokugawa’s dismay when he arrived in the dead of night by nuclear submarine, what he thought was the welcoming party was the entire Communist Party, six hundered men. Tokugawa did not give up and by 998 he had assembled an effective fighting force of 20,142 men, and the Workers' Party of New Rome had just over fifty thousand members. We are continuing work on a program only known as "Project ADONIS", whose aim is to synthesize a super-soldier with the use of testosterone. Also attemps to give aid to and forge an alliance with the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba in the form of arms, artillery, and food aid. After the People's Republic of Mabuda is proclaimed, we begin to shore up the new state by sending in construction workers and teachers.